Cephus Stenek
> Be the meddlesome brat. You are now CEPHUS STENEK. !'ve been c@lled worse. Hehheh. (CHARACTER NOTES BELOW...) Why is Cephus the Prince of Blood? Well, it’s kind of a joke and kind of serious—Cephus is against the hemospectrum, which makes his title ironic. But it fits him well if you interpret his title. A Hero of Blood has been theorized to deal with relationships and possibly genes. (Bloodlines, “blood brothers,” etc.) Cephus’s self-assigned role as a reporter deals entirely with relationships in order to gain the information he needs. He befriends others mostly to get an upper hand or a much needed advantage. The Prince class, though, focuses upon the destruction of his aspect or using his aspect to destroy. The first fits perfectly in that he wants to completely overthrow the hemospectrum—he wants to destroy the social relationships that are there. In addition, his “links” with others could aid him whenever he’s in trouble, thereby making his friends his best weapons. This is dangerous, however, since Prince is a double-sided class. In using relationships to destroy, he may potentially wind up destroying the very relationships that are his strength if he isn’t careful. To start off his role as Prince of Blood, Cephus should be a very sociable character. He doesn’t have to be friendly to everyone, but he certainly should try to “befriend” everyone or at least try to wiggle information out of them, or a favor/solid. He’s sociable not because he wants to make friends, but because he wants information! This doesn’t mean he’s friendless or unfriendly—but his first concern is how to cement his position and expand his knowledge. He should get to know the other trolls fairly well, maybe even make a nuisance of himself. He knows the system very well, being a tealblood. He knows how highbloods think, how high society works. So he works it. He lies. He flatters. He deflects any accusations towards him vaguely with a touch of humor. Perhaps he sticks his nose too often into situations that don’t concern him, tries to give swell life advice that doesn’t always work. In fact, I like the idea of Cephus giving out super swell life advice all the time. And I also like the idea of him being a show-off. He really likes to show-off. He wants to prove that he’s a smart, great guy, so he sometimes does dangerous things for the sake of flaunting that he knows what to do. This could put people off, of course, which is great! Hooray! He’s never snobby, however. He legitimately is pro-equality and all that shit. I don’t think he flaunts with his words as much as his actions. But he does unsuccessfully try the “subtle” brag (ex. Oh, don’t worry, you didn’t leave me hanging. I was just out raiding a castle and all. What’s up?) Basically he wants attention, despite what happened to his tongue. Why exactly does Cephus go anonymous when it’d be much easier to do his work as a tealblood? Well, for one, he’s afraid of being found again. Going as an anonblood makes it easier for him to hide from any friends that his highblood assailant might have. Secondly, it allows him a little more leeway to interview/befriend any lowbloods who are skittish around highbloods. And thirdly, it’s a challenge. And Cephus wants to undergo challenges for the sake of toughening himself up and to… well, brag that he did an amazing piece of work while under pressure. Cephus really loves pressure and works the best under it. You can probably tell by now that Cephus likes attention. That’s why being a public speaker appealed to him so much, despite the risk that came with it. Blood politics are somewhat controversial, so it’s a subject that he enjoys very, very much. And arguing is something that he simply loves to do. He doesn’t even care what the subject is—sure, he’ll fight you on it. Even when he lost his voice, he continued to do things that allowed him to garner some attention as a reporter (exposing corruption, etc.) while still allowing him to keep his cover. Of course, he might get carried away and start arguing about little things that aren’t even important… ha ha… I think Cephus has a huge problem with coming on as pale towards other trolls. It’s not that he wants to care for them or anything like that. It’s more like he thinks he all has some sweet advice for someone and that he just has to share it, and that just turns out into one snippy statement after another (“Well, I’m just saying…” “You know, it might be better if you…” “Yeah, see, this is what you fucking do, kiddo…”) He really likes to help people out, despite his problems with bragging, but the thing is he tends to phrase it in a way that comes off as self-centered. So he honestly does not fit with troll culture in this way. What an altruistic asshole. As a speaker, I’d think he’d be excellent at knowing how to rile up and calm down trolls. Emotionally, he’s very apt when he doesn’t let his ego stand in the way. Which is quite hard for him to do. Yes. Cephus is quite a smug bastard for someone who got the shit beaten out of him for saying the wrong thing. But he acts smug not in a grating way and even makes fun of his own faults and muteness sometimes. So his overall feel so far is an attention-seeking journalist who can be charismatic and a braggart, but a well-meaning, determined troll with radical ideas that also cares for those close to him. Silver-Tongued Stenek was probably a nickname he had, and probably a nickname he really lives up to. Cephus really wants to be a hard-hitting reporter! This reflects in his speech where he tries to do pompous speeches about free speech and freedom of the press. He will do stupid things for the sake of the story. He really fits the intrepid reporter trope. That’s basically what other people should see when they glance at his character. On the surface he needs to seem like just some nosy journalist who’s all up and in everyone’s business. In fact, maybe Cephus should be a guy who likes to talk a lot, which is hilarious considering his muteness. Once in a while he just gets so carried away typing a long response that the person who’s waiting for his response has already shifted their attention to something else, much to his chagrin. > Examine Relationships TO COMEEEEEEE > Examine title and aspect. To quote the MSPA wiki, "The Blood aspect, like some others, has not yet been shown to have a literal or clear-cut meaning. Common theories include affinity, affection and unity in general, such as the word is used in "blood brothers"." The Prince class is the "destroyer of aspect" or "one who destroys via aspect". In this case, then, a Prince of Blood has the ability to destroy or utilize the bonds of those around him. At its most destructive, the Prince can tear asunder the relationships of others. Thus, if a Prince of Blood is not careful, he will ultimately end up alone, having severed all ties. On the other hand, the Prince is an excellent manipulator as he relies upon the relationships of others to come to his aid. In this way, the hero can also direct the efforts of the team towards a goal. Art Gallery slooooowly expanding will probably add more of my own pics later u_u Trivia TO COME Category:Trolls